Transportation vehicles, for example, aircraft, trains, buses, recreation vehicle, boats and other similar vehicles use various computing devices for providing various functions, including entertainment content, control systems and others. These devices include hardware (for example, servers, switches, network interface cards, storage adapters, storage devices and others) and software (for example, server applications, operating systems, firmware, management applications, application programming interface (APIs) and others).
User computing devices (for example, mobile devices, laptops, tablets and other devices) commonly attempt to access audio, video and other content type in transportation vehicles. A wireless connection (Wi-Fi) connection maybe used to access such content. Conventional systems do not efficiently manage bandwidth allocation on transportation vehicles. For example, when a connected user wants to access a video file, if the bandwidth for the video file exceeds available bandwidth, then a conventional system simply slows down the download of the video file. Continuous efforts are being made to better manage available bandwidth on a transportation vehicle and/or other locations.